Be My Valentine
by dragonrider1234
Summary: After a mission, Natasha faces her past as it all came back to her at once. But then a certain soldier came into her darkness, and may just be her light. Happy Valentine's day everyone.


**AN:**Hey there fanfiction readers and writers, Fire Dragon here with a whole new story. Now some of you might know me by my presently ongoing story: _Iron Man (Cinderella style),_ well now I have a new piece for you. I just want to establish my place in the Avengers forum, and to do so I have a confession. I am not a Clintasha shipper, never was, never will be. I always thought of them having a brother-sister-like relationship, and besides, I ship Hawkeye with someone else, you'll know soon. The person I ship with Natasha is Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America. They are my OTP in this fandom, and the latest movies have only strengthened it. So here is a cute Valentine's Day one-shot. Please review, but if you don't ship them, DON'T READ, and enjoy the story.

_Be My Valentine_

It was another simple mission, enter, eliminate target, and get out. But not all missions are that simple, not by a long shot. For Natasha, it was like opening an old, fatal wound to the heart. The target was a Russian weapons dealer with ties to all sorts of bad underground organizations, supplying them with weapons of mass destruction. All Natasha had to do was enter, seduce him, and then kill him, something she has done hundreds of times before. However, this time, the target stopped her in her tracks, he knew about the Red Room, for he had supplied them with the funding they needed to continue their work on her. He told her everything he saw, everything he knew, opening old memories she thought she had kept away for so long. As sank to the ground, the target took out his gun, and was about to fire, only to end up falling over, dead, with an arrow to his chest.

Clint saw everything from the rooftop across the street, he thought Natasha was just playing with the man, but when he saw her looking so vulnerable, with a gun pointed at her, he had to act. It was a quick and easy death, something Clint thought the guy didn't deserve, he deserved much worse. As SHIELD agents flooded the area, he tried to get to Natasha, who was still on the ground, not noticing the commotion happening around her. When he got to her, he bend down, and touched her shoulder, "Let's go home Nat," he said softly, and with a nod, Natasha stood up, and headed towards a quinjet heading to Avengers Tower. Clint glared at an agent who tried to stop them, and he to boarded the quinjet, heading towards home.

* * *

Avengers Tower was originally Stark Tower, and after the Chituari Attack on New York, a year or so ago, Tony rebuild the entire building and made it a home for Earth's Mightiest Heroes. In a couple of months, all of the Avengers moved into the tower, including Thor. Natasha had been reluctant to move in, but after a few days, she started to feel like she belonged somewhere, like she was part of a family. And so she stayed, and it was one of the best choices, she felt she ever made.

Now, after the encounter with the weapons dealer, she felt as if home, was something she didn't deserve. As the quinjet lands on the helipad at the top of the tower, she barely processed anything as she walked inside and down into the main living room, she didn't even hear Jarvis welcome her and Clint home. Clint watched, as the silent Natasha sat down on one of the couches, and just stares off into space, knowing that she must want to be alone, he headed off to his floor, to get some sleep, and to greet his waiting girlfriend.

For nearly an hour, Natasha just sat in the same spot, not moving at all. All she could see was red, all over her hands, and all she could hear were screams and his words, the words of her creator, blending with the voice of the dealer. She was so wrapped up in her visions that she didn't notice Steve entering the living room. Quietly, so not to startle her, Steve moved closer, and sat next to her. She still didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, but when he shook her shoulder, she jumped from her stupor, tackled him into the couch, and placed a blade near his throat.

"Nat! It's me, Steve," he said, freeing one of his hands, and putting it comfortingly on her cheek.

Shocked, she got off of Steve, and dropped the blade, before dropping to her knees looking at her hands with horror, "Steve, I-I'm so sorry, I don't know..."

Seeing her so broken, shattered Steve's heart. After moving into the tower, the soldier and spy spent a lot of time together, whether it's in the home movie theater, or Stark's personal library. They became partners in SHIELD, and are revered for their ability to work so well together; they were the toughest team in all of SHIELD. Outside of work, they are the best of friends, with Natasha helping Steve get use to the modern world, and in return, Steve spends most of his free time with her. They trusted each other with their lives, and sometimes share their darkest secrets.

Steve knelt down to Natasha, and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face into his chest, as Steve rubbed her back, and soothed her with a small hum. "I killed them all," muttered Natasha so quietly that Steve only heard it with his super hearing, "I have their blood on my hands and body. I don't deserve comfort."

"You redeemed yourself, you know you did," whispered Steve, soothingly, "You joined the good side, you changed your life, and..."

"Stop it Steve," Natasha then pulls away, not looking at his hurt look, "Don't you get it, I don't deserve this luxury. I don't deserve to have Stark shelter me in his castle, I don't deserve to have Clint and Fury forgive me, I don't deserve to have Bruce and Thor be so kind to me," there was a long pause in silence, "I don't deserve to have your trust or friendship."

"Now you know that's not true Nat," said Steve as he scooted closer to her.

"Why!" yelled Natasha, looking into Steve's eyes with tears in her own, "Why do I deserve this, when I deserve to die, and rot in hell!" with that she burst into tears, her walls crumbling, her will to stop, fading. "He told me everything, and it's true," Natasha said between sobs, referring to the dealer.

"Nat, I told you why you don't deserve that," Steve then pulls Natasha into a hug, running his finger in her hair, "You are a smart, cunning, bright, beautiful woman, who knows what is right from wrong. You are also tough as nails, and you don't let any man get in your way." Seeing Nat still burying her face into his chest, Steve tried something else, he lifts her chin up, so that she is looking at him through tearful eyes, "If you think I'm lying, here's proof that I'm not," with that, he leaned in a kissed her softly on her lips.

Natasha was shocked, normally if it was any other man, she would have knocked him out in more ways than one. But this was Steve, sweet, gentle Steve who would never have lied to her. Instead she leaned into the kiss, and kissed him back. They parted due to the need for oxygen, and Natasha whined at the lost. They stared at each other, in the dark, in each other's arms. Not knowing what else to do, Natasha kissed him again, this time with even more passion, and Steve returned the kiss.

"So, can I sleep with you tonight," Natasha asked, after parting from the kiss.

"What?!" Steve asked, his face was bright red.

"I mean just sleep, nothing more," Natasha said with faint smirk on her face. However, it soon vanished, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Relaxing a little, Steve pulled Natasha up to her feet, "Of course, come on."

Together, the two heroes went silently to Steve's floor. After washing up, and changing into one of Steve's large shirt and sweatpants, she crawled onto Steve's bed with him, and placed his arms around her. The clock soon chimed, signalling that it's midnight, "Happy Valentine's Day Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff," Jarvis announced quietly.

"Hey Nat," Natasha then turns to face Steve, "Will you be my Valentine?"

Feeling overwhelmed, Natasha had nothing to say. She had never celebrated the holiday, and often thought of it as ridiculous. But now, in Steve's strong, protective arms, she now understood the true meaning of the holiday.

"Yes," the spy then kisses her soldier one last time, and in each other's arms, they fell asleep, and neither of them had a single nightmare all night. They both knew that together, they would move away from their past, **and focus on their future.**


End file.
